


Jealousy (David POV)

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: David didn’t know she was flirting. David should have known.





	Jealousy (David POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something from David’s POV, and this is what I came up with because I’m a sucker for a good jealousy fic. Hope you enjoy!

Parties are something David had avoided going to, but not because he didn’t like them. He liked them a lot, but with how crazy his course load as been with school, he’s spent most weekends catching up on sleep, or depriving himself of it to get ahead of his work. Most nights Matteo had to pull him into bed otherwise he’d stay awake for 24 hours at a time. It wasn’t healthy, and he was glad he had Matteo there to pull him into bed when he needed it.

This weekend though, it was the first weekend of Spring Break, and David was happy that he didn’t need to worry about homework that was due on Monday. He was just going to enjoy the party with Matteo, and the boys. It was much needed and not something they all got together to do much these days with everyone doing their own thing. It wasn’t bad, but nights where they could be together tended to get more reckless but always had good stories that came out of it.

It was late, around midnight or so, and the party was still in full swing. If anything, it was even more crowded, and loud. David didn’t mind though. He liked the noise. It made his blood run hot, but in a good way. It was also cool that he knew some kids here from school. Not that he didn’t think he’d run into anyone he knew, but it was nice to see them outside of school regardless.

He had gone to grab another drink when he ran into a girl from his Intro to Romance Film Class. It wasn’t the most exciting class in David’s opinion, but it wasn’t terrible. David and Rosie sat next to each other, and did homework together sometimes. She was an class friend at most, but she had made her way over to David, and he would have felt bad pushing by her.

“I’ve never seen you at a party before.” She giggled.

“I don’t tend to come mostly because I’m a try hard in school., but I figured it was Spring Break, and it was time to let loose.” David smiled at her.

“I know what you mean.” She agreed. “I mean, I party a lot, but I felt like starting off Spring Break this way was a must.” She leaned in closer to David, and put her hand on his upper arm.

“It’s a fun party.” David told her. “Didn’t know Craig could throw parties like this.” David admitted. He’s had class with Craig before, and didn’t think he could throw this good of a party.

“Helps that Craig’s parents are always gone and give him whatever he wants to compensate.” Rosie said, and David nodded. He had no idea about Craig’s family history, but it made sense as to how he had so much money to spend on this party. David didn’t really know how to respond after that. “Kinda surprising he still invites me even after our breakup.”

“You two were together?” David asked curiously.

“We went to the same high school.” Rosie admitted. “Dated for a year or so, but broke up.”

“Sorry to hear that.” David said.

“We weren’t good for each other.” Rosie waved. “Plus, I’ve had my eye on someone else anyway.” She admitted.

“Who might that be?” David asked, being polite, although, when Rosie didn’t answer verbally, but leaned up and pressed her lips to his, David was utterly shocked. He didn’t know what to do, and thankfully the kiss was over before he could comprehend what just happened. Rosie was biting her lip, looking up through her eyelashes, but all David could do was look over to see all the boys looking at him. All of them except Matteo, who had disappeared from the room entirely. Ignoring Rosie all together, and pushing through the crowd to the boys to find Matteo.

“He’s gone dude.” Jonas said once he made his way to them.

“Fuck.” David whispered. “I gotta go.”

“Yea. Seems like the best option.” Jonas admitted. David nodded before leaving the house, and once he hit the cold air he took a deep breath. He had no idea where to find Matteo, but he could only imagine what he’s been thinking, and it hurt David to know he had hurt Matteo.

~/~/~/~

After looking for Matteo for an hour, he decided to go back to their flat. If Matteo was wondering the streets, there was no way David was going to find him. He had a better chance waiting for him at home. He didn’t care if he had to wait up all night, he would just to be able to talk to Matteo about what happened.

He had been at their flat for a few hours, and Matteo still hadn’t come home. David had tried everything to keep himself busy, but he was getting worried. It was nearly 4 am at this point, and the fact that Matteo was still wondering around the streets of Berlin scared David. Matteo had this ability to completely disappear inside his mind when he was upset, and hurt. Sometimes he got lost there for days, and he didn’t even know how destructive he could be to himself.

David finally heard the door creep open, and he nearly jumped off the couch and into the hallway to greet Matteo, but he knew that would be way too much for him. Especially after an emotional night. He wanted to explain what happened wasn’t supposed to happen, and that he should have stopped it but he was so confused.

“Matteo.” David basically whispered when he saw the lonely boy in the hallway. It had rained slightly, so Matteo was completely soaked, and shivering.

“I thought you’d be asleep.” Matteo whispered as he made his way farther into the flat.

“There was no way I was going to sleep without knowing where you were.” David said honestly.

“Didn’t think you’d notice.” Matteo admitted. That hurt David’s heart.

“You know I care more about you than anyone.” David told him honestly. Matteo just shrugged. “I want to talk about what happened tonight, but if you need some sleep, and a warm shower to get your body temperature back to normal, we can wait to talk, but I’d really like to explain what happened.”

“I’ll just change my clothes.” Matteo said, and that was a good sign to David.

“I’ll make you some hot tea while you change.” David said and Matteo nodded before disappearing into their room. 

About 5 minutes later, the tea was done, and Matteo had emerged from their bedroom and sat on the couch in the living room. David handed him the mug and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

“You scared me to death Matteo.” David started with. “I called, you didn’t pick up or read my messages.”

“It died.” Matteo said as he tossed his phone from his pocket to the coffee table. “I forgot to charge it.” David isn’t surprised. It’s a common occurrence with Matteo to forget to charge his phone.

“Where did you go?” David found himself asking. Wanting to know.

“I just walked.” Matteo said. “Didn’t really have a place in mind. All I knew was I didn’t want to be in the same room as you and that girl anymore.”

“I didn’t want that to happen Matteo.” David said so strongly.

“You didn’t push her away.” Matteo said.

“I was shocked.” David answered. “I was so confused. Before I could even process what happened, she had stopped kissing me, and I couldn’t comprehend that she just did that. All i wanted to do was find you and explain.” Matteo was quiet. Every second he didn’t speak, David got more and more worried.

“She’s pretty.” He finally said and David sighed.

“Sure she is, but that doesn’t matter Matteo.” David said.

“How doesn’t it? An attractive girl flirts with you, and than shows direct attraction to you with a kiss, and that’s not supposed to matter to me?” Matteo asked with more power in his voice.

“No, because I’m not attracted to her at all.” David said. “Honestly I find her a little annoying, but I didn’t want to be rude. How was I supposed to know that was her intention?”

“Really?” Matteo asked. “The arm rubbing, the leaning in closer? None of them were signs to you?”

“I was just being nice.” David said.

“Come on dude, you aren’t that oblivious.” Matteo rolled his eyes.

“Apparently I am, because I had no clue she was flirting with me.” David said. “It’s not like I’m looking out for people to flirt with. If I wanted to flirt, I’d just flirt with you.”

“How am I supposed to know it won’t happen again?” Matteo asked, and it kinda felt like a dagger to David’s heart.

“Because when I tell you I love you, I mean it with my whole heart and soul.” David said honestly. “There isn’t another person on this earth who I could ever love the way I love you, and if you have to question that, I don’t know what else to do.” He explained.

“I’m not worried about you David.” Matteo said tiredly. “I’m worried about her, and whoever else decides to kiss you just because they think they can to get your attention.” Matteo explained.

“Every conversation I have I’ll start off with saying I have a very serious boyfriend who I’m crazy about.” David said and Matteo just gave him that look before rolling his eyes. “I didn’t realize I needed to vocalize that I had a boyfriend to people, because who in their right mind kisses someone without their permission?” David asked, and that got a little smile out of Matteo.

“I don’t know how to handle seeing that.” Matteo admitted. David moved closer to Matteo and put his hands on his knees.

“I understand that.” David said. “I think I would have done the same thing you did. I would never intentionally put you through something like that. You have to know that.” He expressed.

“Logically I do.” Matteo whispered. “I just - my heart broke a little.”

“Teo.” David whispered and Matteo sniffled a little. David took the mug and set it on the coffee table and pulled Matteo into his arms. Matteo melted into him. “I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for what happened tonight. It wasn’t right, or fair to you, and I’ll make sure it never happens again.” David promised Matteo.

“I’m not mad.” Matteo whispered into his shoulder. “Not anymore that is.”

“That’s good.” David said honestly.

“It just really sucked to see.” Matteo said and David nodded.

“I would have lost my shit if I saw someone else kissing you too.” David said and Matteo sat back up. “I love you Matteo. More than anything. I hope you know that.”

“I love you too.” Matteo said and David felt whole again. “And I do know that. Hard not to when you made your application film all about me.” Matteo joked and David playfully pushed him. He couldn’t help but smile though.

“Shut up. You loved it.” David said and Matteo smiled.

“Yea, I did.” Matteo admitted. By this point, the sun was creeping through the curtains.

“Do you want to go to bed?” David asked.

“It’s a little early for bed.” Matteo said and David snorted.

“Since when do you care what an appropriate time to sleep is?” David asked and Matteo laughed. “Plus, you aren’t working today, and I’m on Spring Break. We have nothing to do today.” David reminded him.

“Absolutely nothing?” Matteo asked.

“Nothing. It’s me, you, and that bed all day.” David’s stood up and offered his hand. “What do you say?”

“i say you owe me some major cuddling.” Matteo said and David smiled.

“Done.” He pulled Matteo off the couch and they made their way to their room. They didn’t leave it all day. Phones were off, or dead, and they shut the world out for the day. Nothing else matter but them.

~/~/~/~

David woke up before Matteo, which wasn’t unusual. He often did. He checked his phone and saw that he had a few missed messages from Laura, and a few from Jonas. He checked the time. It was almost 5 pm. They had slept for most of the day, but David didn’t care. He was just happy that he had Matteo in his arms. He really thought he was going to lose him last night, and he’s never been more terrified. He started trailing his fingers up and down Matteo’s arm when he felt him stir.

“What time is it?” Matteo muttered.

“4:45.” David said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Matteo said as he rubbed his eyes and coughed.

“I think the rain gave you a cold.” David said and Matteo shrugged. “I’m sorry if you stayed out in it because of me.”

“It’s okay.” Matteo admitted.

“It really isn’t.” David explained. “I know we resolved this last night, but I really am sorry about everything.”

“I know. Last night was just a bad night.” Matteo said and David nodded in agreement. “I just want to forget about it honestly.”

“Okay.” David said. “We can do that.” He felt Matteo nod into his shoulder. “Are you hungry?” David asked and Matteo just shrugged. “Okay, let me rephrase, if I order food from your favorite place, will you eat it?” He asked and Matteo nodded. “Okay. While I order, why don’t you shower?”

“You saying I need one?” Matteo joked and David laughed.

“You were soaking wet last night. I think a shower would be very beneficial to you right now.” David admitted.

“Okay, but than I’m getting back in bed.” Matteo said as he got up.

“Deal.” David said, but before he let Matteo go he pulled him into his embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Matteo said before placing one last kiss on David’s lips before disappearing into the bathroom. David couldn’t get the smile off his face. Last night was a bad night, but he was happy that he and Matteo are better, and everything is good between them.

After he ordered the food, he decided it was let Laura and Jonas know everything was okay. He made it back into their room and Matteo was back in bed and asleep clutching the pillow David normally uses. David couldn’t help but slip into bed with him again. Matteo naturally cuddled closer to him, and David couldn’t believe this is what he got to do every single day. He was so happy that life gave him Matteo, and he would never do anything to jeopardize that.

~/~/~/~

Spring Break ended way too soon in David’s opinion. After the fiasco, the rest of his break was perfect. Matteo and him spent even more time together, which didn’t seem possible, but it was. Nobody questioned it though. They all understood after what happened.

David was not looking forward to his Intro to Romance Film Class. He didn’t want to see Rosie again if he was being honest. It was going to be awkward, and they weren’t even that good of friends, he didn’t even really consider her that before the kiss, and he definitely didn’t change his mind about it after the kiss.

He was running a little late to class today, because Matteo had convinced him to spend 5 more minutes in bed, which he wasn’t mad about, but now he couldn’t even find another seat in class. So when he walked in, Rosie was sitting her her normal seat, and the only open seat in class was his, right next to her. He made his way up the steps and took his seat. It seems the professor was running a little late as well today, which sucked because now she had time to talk to him, which she did.

“Hey.” She said and David looked at her. “You ran away pretty quickly the night of the party.”

“Yea well, I had somewhere I needed to be.” David said.

“I’m sorry if I came on too strongly.” Rosie said. “I’ve liked you for awhile now, and I guess the alcohol just gave me the extra courage to do something about it.” She admitted.

“And did you think about how I would feel?” David asked, wanting to hear what she was thinking.

“I guess I didn’t really think about it.” Rosie admitted. “I figured the worst you would do was tell me you weren’t interested.”

“Look, I get wanting to put yourself out there, and I’m all for it, but how about you ask if the person is single before you randomly kiss them.” David said and her eyes widened.

“Oh shit.” She said. “Was your girlfriend there?” She asked, and it kinda amused David that everyone just assumed everyone was straight, even in this day and age.

“No, but my boyfriend was, and let me tell you, you really screwed us up that night.” David said and her eyes got wider, if that was even possible.

“I - I didn’t know.” She stuttered. “You never said anything about a boyfriend.”

“I didn’t really think I needed too.” David said honestly. “I had no idea I’d be randomly kissed by someone who wasn’t him.”

“I had no idea you were gay.” She said, clearly hung up on that fact.

“I actually identify as pan sexual.” David corrected. “But that isn’t the point here. The point is, I’d appreciate if you didn’t randomly kiss people without asking.”

“I thought the flirting was kind of a sign of me asking.” She said. “When you didn’t tell me to stop, I took that as a yes.”

“I didn’t know you were flirting with me.” David said honestly. “I haven’t so much as looked at another person in 3 years but my boyfriend.” He admitted. “Maybe I’m a little oblivious, but you still shouldn’t just kiss anyone. Consent is important.”

“I’m so sorry.” Rosie admitted. “I really had no idea.”

“Clearly.” David said and she sighed. “Look, I don’t mean to come off as a dick, but I’m still a little upset at the situation. I thought I was going to lose Matteo that night.”

“He’s a lucky guy.” Rosie said.

“I’m the lucky one.” David said. “I don’t know what I’d do without him. He means everything to me.”

“Will you tell him I’m sorry?” Rosie asked. “I know it’s probably the last thing he wants to hear from me, but I really am.”

“I’ll let him know.” David said, because even if Matteo might not care, David knows it will mean something to him one day. He was about to say something else, when everyone got an email at the same time telling them that class was cancelled due to a family emergency.

“That’s awesome.” Rosie said, and David nodded in agreement. “Wanna grab a coffee between classes?” She asked.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea.” David admitted.

“Right. Sorry, too soon.” Rosie said as they collected their bags.

“I think it might always be too soon.” David said honestly and Rosie nodded in agreement.

“I really screwed up didn’t I?” Rosie asked as they left the lecture hall.

“I understand that you’re sorry for what happened, and I forgive you.” David said. “But I don’t want to make Matteo uncomfortable.”

“I get it.” Rosie said. David was about to say something when something, or someone caught his eye.

“Matteo?” He asked, and Rosie’s head snapped in the direction he was looking.

“Hey.” Matteo smiled, before his eyes fell on Rosie.

“What are you doing here?” David asked happily.

“Jonas texted me telling me I owed him breakfast, but when I got here, he bailed on me.” Matteo explained. “I figured I’d wait for you to be done and we could grab lunch together.” He added.

“Can we grab breakfast instead? I’m starving.” David asked.

“Whatever you want.” Matteo said.

“Uh, hi.” Rosie butted in. “I know you don’t know me -“

“I know enough.” Matteo cut her off, but there was no anger or bitterness in his voice.

“I’m really sorry about what I did to David.” She apologized. “I had no idea he was in a relationship.” Matteo nodded. “And I’m probably your least favorite person in the world right now, but I promise I’ll never do it ever again, and I’ll ask permission to kiss someone from here on out.” She added, and Matteo was quiet.

“You aren’t.” Matteo said. “My least favorite person in the world that is.” He added. “That top spot will forever belong to my father.” He said, and than he smiled. Rosie smiled back. “I’m not going to lie, it was a shitty thing to do, and definitely not my favorite thing to watch, but I’m trying this new thing where I don’t linger on things.” Matteo explained. “It’s not okay, and I don’t think I can quite forgive what you did, but I’m not angry or anything.”

“I can accept that.” Rosie admitted, than she turned to David. “I guess I’ll see you in class?” She asked.

“Yea. Of course.” David said. Rosie turned to walk away before turning to face the boys again. 

“By the way David, he’s a hottie.” She winked before walking away and Matteo blushed red.

“I really don’t think she gets it sometimes.” David said and Matteo laughed.

“So breakfast?” Matteo asked.

“Anywhere you want.” David smiled. Matteo took his hand in his, and they made their way to a cafe right down the street. Jealousy was an ugly emotion, but David was glad that they were able to move past it, and continue on in this life together. More in love than they were before.


End file.
